


Confessions

by Stormskyking



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormskyking/pseuds/Stormskyking
Summary: Takuma is not the nicest guy at school. He has a terrible personality, a scary face that frightens people and has a terrible relationship with his own brother. He's not one to hang out with anyone. That begs the question as to why Hiiro Ryuugasaki has made it a habit of following him after school.
Relationships: Kibakura Takuma/Ryuugasaki Hiiro
Kudos: 1





	Confessions

Takuma Kibakura was a student at Tensei Academy. He wasn't very popular. The other students were afraid of him. Part of it was because of his strength in Shadowverse and the other reason was because of how he looked in general. There was also the fact that he had fought with others and betted their smartphones. Once he won, he really took their smartphones. As a result, most people avoided him. That was fine. However, the past few days were different. Takuma was walking home after school, sulking. He was walking slowly when he came to a stop and turned around and yelled, "Why the hell are you following me?!" Behind Takuma was Hiiro Ryuugasaki, a fellow student at Tensei Academy. Hiiro had beaten Takuma before in order to retrieve a smartphone for his friend, Amamiya Mimori. Hiiro smiled, "I wanted to spend some time with you Takuma. That's all." Takuma growled, "Well cut it out. You're annoying." Takuma raced to his house. Hiiro waved good bye before heading home. The next day, the same thing happened/ Takuma was walking home and Hiiro was following behind, not saying a word. Takuma glared at the red haired boy, but decided that he wouldn't do anything. 'He'll get bored eventually and stop bothering me. He's simple like that.' Takuma huffed and continued walking.

Two weeks had passed since Hiiro had started following Takuma and the boy still followed him to home. Takuma turned around to face Hiiro, "Listen, I've got stuff to do before I head home, so don't follow me." Hiiro was surprised at Takuma's statement. Before he had the chance to reply, Takuma raced off. Takuma let out a sigh of relief as he began walking home from the grocery store. His mother had asked him to buy groceries for dinner on the way home. Normally he would refuse, but it gave him an excuse not to come home right away, meaning that he could avoid having Hiiro follow him. Takuma opened the door to his house, "I'm home." "Welcome home." "Takuma!" Takuma froze as he was entering the living room. He turned to see Hiiro sitting down at the table with his older brother, Seiya. Takuma screamed, "What the hell are you doing here?!?!?!" Seiya said, "I was walking home when I came across Ryuugasaki. He said that you had something to do after school, so I invited him over. I'm surprised. You never told me that the two of you were friends." Takuma gritted his teeth, "We are not friends." Hiiro jumped up, "Aw, don't be like that. Come one Takuma. Let's paly Shadowverse." Takuma simply tched at him. Seiya smiled mischievously, "Or we can look at Takuma's baby pictures." Hiiro smiled brightly, "Really?!" Takuma growled at his brother before sighing in defeat, "Fine, let's play Shadowverse."

Three weeks had passed and it had gotten worse. Now Hiiro and his two friends, Amamiya Mimori and Kazuki Shindou, had joined in following Takuma home. Kazuki said, "Man Hiiro, you're brave. Heading straight to Takuma's home." Mimori said, "Yes. I would've been too scared to be there when Takuma came home." Takuma turned to yell at them, "Why the hell are you following me?! And why are you using me given name?!?!" Mimori and Kazuki turned to each other before answering in unison, "Because Hiiro calls you that." Takuma was taken aback and began to get even angrier. He let out a yell and ran off. Hiiro chased after him, leaving his two friends behind. Kazuki chuckled, "Hiiro really needs to tell him the truth, huh?" Mimori nodded, "Yeah, I don't think Takuma's the type to fall in love with a stalker."

Takuma kept running until he had to stop to catch his breath. "Takuma." He turned to see Hiiro standing next to him. Takuma growled, "Why the hell won't you leave me alone!?!?!? We're not friends and we don't even talk at school. Why the hell won't you leave me alone??!!" Hiiro was stunned and looked down. Takuma stood there, waiting for an answer. Several minutes passed before Hiiro spoke again, "Because I love you." Takuma was shocked and took a step back, "What? What the hell did you say?!" Hiiro raised his head to make eye contact, "I said I love you! I love how strong you are, how much you like Shadowverse, how you want to get stronger on your own, how you're willing to help people even when you find it annoying. I love all that about you. I want to talk to you at school, but I get so scared that I'll say something stupid and make you hate me. I'm sorry." Takuma was blushing a deep red. It was the first time that someone had confessed to him. He had absolutely no idea what to say. Hiiro looked away, "I know you hate me, so I'll leave you alone." He began to walk away when he felt someone grab his hand. He turned to see that it was Takuma. Takuma said, "If that's the reason, just say something sooner. If you told me before, I wouldn't have been such a jerk before." Takuma let go of his hand. Hiiro was staring at Takuma, who began walking away. He stood still for a few minutes before Takuma stopped and held out his hand, "Well, are you coming?" Hiiro blushed a deep red and nodded, "Yeah." He grabbed Takuma's hand and held it tightly as the two of them walked together. A few feet behind them, hidden in the bushes, Seiya was watching through binoculars with Mimori and Kazuki. Mimori said, "Looks like you're plan worked." Seiya smirked, "Of course it did. I know Takuma better than anyone." Kazuki asked, "Should we really have let Hiiro confess with fake tears? What if Takuma finds out?" Seiya said, "Please, Takuma's not smart enough for that. Now, don't ruin the moment." With that, he continued to watch his younger brother hold hands with Hiiro.


End file.
